1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle door latch with a locking mechanism comprising mainly a catch and a pawl and a locking mechanism shock absorber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle door latches of the above design are described, for instance, in DE 2 048 206. As described therein, the locking mechanism shock absorber ensures that the opening movement of the associated catch is restricted. In addition, for example, from DE 103 24 339 A1, it is also known that an elastic overtravel stop device can be used that also contains a shock absorber stop. A similar solution is described in DE 20 2005 010 526 U1.
Conventional solutions have generally been found advantageous in systems where the opening movement or the closing movement of the locking mechanism is to be restricted. These solutions are, however, not fully satisfactory. The systems still produce unwanted latch noises, predominately caused by the opening and/or closing of the locking mechanism. This invention aims to remedy such problems.
The invention is based on the technical problem of further developing a vehicle door latch of the above design in such a way that latch noises are reliably suppressed, in particular during opening and closing.